Rouge d'automne
by Nelja
Summary: Rahne et Theresa se rencontrent pour la première fois, adolescentes, à Muir Island. C'est un soir de Samhain, et les fées de la cour de l'hiver sont de sortie.


_Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel Comics, sauf les fées des mythes celtes qui sont dans le domaine public. Cette fic se passe dans les années 80, quand Sean et Moira sortaient ensemble, et Rahne (Wolfsbane/Felina) et Terry (Siryn/Cyrène) ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées. Ecrite pour le thème "Season of mists" de ladiesbingo.  
_

* * *

Ce n'est pas juste, pensa Rahne. Elle n'en souffla pas un mot. Elle sourit comme la gentille fille qu'elle voulait être.

L'avion aux ailes d'acier l'avait emportée loin des Nouveaux Mutants, loin de l'héroïsme, des dangers, des amitiés improbables et des responsabilités, et l'avait ramenée sur Muir Island, dans sa famille.

Moira l'attendait à l'aéroport. Rahne l'aimait comme une mère, une mère arrivée dans sa vie tard, par surprise, qu'elle n'avait pas espérée ni méritée. Et Sean - il avait toujours été là, c'était un homme bon, qui rendait Moira heureuse, et Rahne l'aimait aussi, juste pour cela. Alors pourquoi était-elle si contrariée à l'idée que Theresa, la fille de Sean, passe ces vacances d'automne avec eux ?

Theresa n'était pas dans un Institut - elle pouvait voir Moira et Sean toute l'année - mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas vu son père pendant longtemps, n'avait pas même su son existence ? Certains des coéquipiers de Rahne s'y entendaient en bruits de couloirs, et elle entendait des choses, même si elle essayait de ne pas écouter.

Il se trouva que Theresa avait les cheveux de flamme, comme Sean ; mais ils étaient magnifiques en plus, longs et ondulés, comme ceux d'une princesse.

"Bonjour, Rahne !" dit Theresa. "Je suis contente de te rencontrer !"

"Bonjour... Theresa."

"Tu peux m'appeler Terry, si tu veux ! Ou Siryn. C'est mon nom de super-héroïne, j'ai décidé ! Même si je n'ai pas fait beaucoup de super-héroïsme..."

"Siryn ?" répéta stupidement Rahne. Oui, on aurait pu la comparer à une sirène aussi. Rahne aurait bien voulu ressembler à une sirène, ou une princesse. Elle aurait bien voulu avoir un joli nom aussi. Oh, Wolfsbane lui plaisait au début - un moyen de combattre le loup en elle - mais plus elle acceptait le loup, plus elle se rendait compte que son nom de code était un poison, et même pas une si jolie fleur que ça.

"Ce soir, c'est Halloween." s'exclama Theresa.

"Oh oui ! Est-ce que tu comptes te déguiser ? Ou peut-être... je crois que tu es catholique ? Vous avez une messe ce soir ?"

"En fait..." murmura Theresa "j'ai récupéré une bouteille d'un excellent whisky, et j'ai l'intention de la boire en cachette sous les couvertures, quand mon père sera couché. Mais je veux bien partager..."

Rahne la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés d'effroi. Elle lui adressa à peine la parole de toute la soirée.

Pendant le repas de fête, Sean et Moira parlèrent pour quatre, du travail de Moira, d'anecdotes amusantes sur les plantes et les animaux de l'île, de quelques-unes des missions de Sean qui avaient cessé d'être secrètes. Rahne se demanda s'ils faisaient exprès de ne pas noter le silence entre leurs enfants, ou s'ils étaient trop amoureux pour s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Rahne n'arrivait pas à dormir. La jalousie n'avait pas été un sentiment agréable, mais la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait en ce moment était encore pire. Elle se tourna, se retourna dans son lit. Rien n'y faisait.

Il faut que j'aille lui présenter mes excuses, pensa-t-elle.

Elle mit ses pantoufles, pour être plus silencieuse et aussi avoir moins froid aux pieds, et marcha jusqu'à la chambre de Theresa. Elle frappa à la porte, timidement, son corps pas certain de s'il voulait être entendu ou pas.

"Quoi ?" demanda une voix mal assurée.

"Theresa ?" murmura Rahne à voix très basse.

"Ah, c'est toi ? Entre." Et cette fois-ci, le son était fort et clair, semblant résonner dans ses oreilles. Elle ouvrit la porte, et vit Theresa assise sur son grand lit, agitant sa bouteille entamée. "Tu es venue boire, finalement ?"

Rahne résista à la tentation de s'énerver à nouveau.

"Non." dit-elle. "Je suis juste venue m'excuser. J'ai été horrible avec toi tout à l'heure. Je ne bois pas d'alcool, cela ne changera pas. Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je dois faire quelque chose de pire. Je pensais qu'être avec les X-men m'avait rendue plus tolérante, mais... Je suis désolée."

Theresa eut un rire légèrement ivre, mais sa voix était claire quand elle répondit. "Tu es brave. J'ai eu des... amies, qui me considéraient comme toi, mais qui l'étaient moins."

"Je vais te laisser tranquille maintenant..."

"Ah non ! Tu as de la compagnie à rattraper !" Terry rit encore. "Tu fais comme tu veux, mais si tu viens discuter un peu avec moi, cela ne fera pas de mal, au contraire, si tu ne veux pas boire ! Il y en aura plus pour moi !"

Rahne n'hésita que quelques instants. C'était peut-être de s'être libérée de sa culpabilité, mais elle se sentait la tête légère, comme si elle avait bu elle-même (ou du moins, c'est comme cela qu'elle l'imaginait, elle n'avait jamais essayé). Elle rejoignit Theresa.

"A moi d'avouer quelque chose," mmurmura Theresa. "Quand tu as frappé, j'avais vraiment peur que tu aies prévenu mon père. Il ne sait pas. Il m'aurait sans doute fait des histoires."

"Et toi ?" demanda Rahne. "Quand tu m'as dit d'entrer, tu ne murmurais pas. Tu n'avais pas peur de le réveiller ?"

Theresa rit encore "Ah, c'est une partie mon pouvoir. Personne ne t'a dit ? C'est une surprise, alors !" Et le son semblait venir alternativement de la droite, de la gauche, de très loin. "Personne ne m'entend quand je ne le veux pas. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je me transforme en loup..." répondit Rahne, un peu embarrassée.

"Vraiment ! Oh, c'est tellement classe !"

"Vraiment ?"

"Evidemment ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de mieux ? Bon, peut-être se transformer en dragon, ou en licorne. Mais j'adore les loups !"

Rahne se rendit compte que sans y penser, elle s'était enroulée dans les couvertures. La pièce était presque vide, comme une chambre où on n'a pas vécu longtemps, mais il y avait déjà cette chaleur-là.

* * *

"A l'Institut, j'ai beaucoup d'amis ! Nous sommes une équipe - même si je ne m'entendais pas bien avec tous au début. Et puis il y a Dani. C'est ma meilleure amie, je l'aime beaucoup."

"Et tu connais bien les gens d'ici ? A part Moira et mon père, je veux dire ?" demanda Terry.

"Tom et Sharon, oui ! Ils ont travaillé comme infirmiers à l'Institut avant de venir ici. Pour ce qui est de Legion... David je veux dire... personne ne le connaît bien, mais j'ai été dans sa tête... c'est compliqué. Mr Madrox, un peu moins bien. Je l'ai souvent vu travailler avec Moira, mais je ne le connais pas personnellement."

"Moi Jamie est lui que je connais le mieux, à part mon père ! Tu as vécu longtemps ici ?"

"Pas très, non. Je suis à l'Institut depuis un certain temps, maintenant, je ne reviens que pour les vacances. Et avant, il y avait le Révérend..." Sa voix se fit plus faible.

"Rien de bon, hein ?"

"Rien de bon." confirma Rahne, reconnaissante de ne pas être soumise à plus de questions.

"Mon oncle... celui qui m'a élevée... était un super-méchant." dit Terry d'une voix plus hésitante, "mais je ne dirais pas qu'il n'y avait rien de bon. Il n'était pas du tout méchant avec moi. Il s'occupait bien de moi."

Rahne se demanda un instant si elle aurait préféré avoir pour gardien un super-méchant qui se serait bien occupée d'elle. C'était difficile à imaginer.

"Il ne me disaient rien, bien sûr, mais j'avais compris. J'étais furieuse qu'il ne me fasse pas participer. Il voulait que je sois quoi, femme au foyer ? Il m'a même envoyé dans un internat pour que je ne sois pas mêlée à leurs histoires ! Je détestais ça ! Et dès que j'ai eu mes pouvoirs, je les ai presque fait chanter - Cain et lui, je veux dire - pour pouvoir aller avec eux, et..."

Rahne interrompit, très bas. "Terry, tu as bu, et... est-ce que tu as vraiment envie de me raconter tout ça ? Tu es sûre ?"

Terry sembla hésiter. "Oui. Parce que tu as demandé. Et donc, je pensais que cambrioler une banque allait être super-cool. Ce n'est pas comme prendre de l'argent à des vraies personnes ! Et puis finalement... c'était plus triste que je croyais. Je me préparais à lui dire que je n'étais pas faite pour cela. Je pensais qu'il serait content. Et voilà qu'on nous arrête, et là on me dit que mon père est vivant, et j'étais heureuse, très heureuse ! Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne..."

Elle s'interrompit, but une gorgée de whisky. "Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne," reprit-elle, "qu'on ne venait pas de le retrouver. Cela voulait juste dire que Tom m'avait menti tout ce temps. Il disait du mal des super-héros, souvent. Et j'étais d'accord ! Et à chaque fois c'était pour m'éloigner de mon père, et je ne le savais pas ! Oh, comme je lui en ai voulu..."

"Tu avais raison !" s'exclama Rahne.

"Oui, je sais ça ! Mais le pire, c'est qu'il me manque encore ! Oh, j'adore mon père, je ne regrette jamais mon choix. Mais mon oncle est le seul avec qui j'ai pu être une petite fille..."

Elle s'interrompit encore, avant de reprendre, plus bas. "Tu sais, ce soir-là, il me racontait des histoires d'Halloween. Lui et Cain - parce que Cain venait souvent visiter pour les fêtes, même à l'époque où je ne savais pas qui c'était. Ha ha, je me suis fait raconter des histoires d'horreur par le Juggernaut - et je ne le savais pas."

"Je suis sûre que Sean te raconterait des histoires d'Halloween, peu importe ton âge !" s'exclama Rahne. "Il suffit de lui en parler !"

"Peut-être. Et peut-être que même moi, je ne veux pas qu'il prenne sa place, parce que je suis bête. Est-ce que tu as déjà raconté des histoires d'Halloween, toi, le 31 ?"

"Avec mon équipe, oui ! Mais pas avant. Ce sont des choses paiennes."

"C'est vrai. Samhain. Mais là, ce sont des histoires, ce n'est pas vrai..."

"Mais je suis un loup-garou ! Et il y a une sorcière dans mon équipe, alors des fois, je ne suis pas sûre !"

Terry eut un petit rire. "Je vois l'idée." Puis elle poursuivit. "Une fois, Tom m'a parlé des Wulver, les loups-garous écossais. Ils ont un corps humain, et une tête de loup, et ils sont très gentils. Ils vont pêcher du poisson, et ils viennent le mettre sur le seuil des pauvres gens pendant la nuit. Peut-être que tu es un loup-garou écossais ?"

"Eh bien oui, mais..." Rahne n'avait jamais entendu cette histoire. Bien sûr, c'était un conte pour enfants, mais justement, cela l'apaisait de la même façon que les histoires de princesses pouvaient le faire.

"Maintenant," dit Terry, d'un ton capricieux, "je t'ai raconté une histoire ! Raconte-moi une histoire !" Elle semblait avoir complètement oublié sa tristesse de la minute précédente. Rahne se demanda si le whisky faisait cela, ou si elle essayait de cacher ses sentiments, exprès.

Les histoires d'Halloween n'étaient pas sa spécialité, mais elle aimait ce défi, inventer une histoire alors qu'elle la racontait. Devant ses amis, elle avait un peu honte de les raconter, mais elle connaissait à peine Terry, ce n'était pas pareil. Elle commença.

"Il y avait une princesse qui vivait dans un sombre château. On disait qu'il était hanté. La nuit, les rideaux bougeaient, mais cela pouvait être le vent. Il y avait des taches que rien ne pouvait effacer sur le sol, mais toutes les taches ne sont pas forcément du sang. Une famille y avait été tuée, et cela volait forcément dire qu'il y avait des fantômes, car peut-on mourir en paix quand on voit mourir sa famille aussi ?"

L'histoire commençait à prendre forme dans la tête de Rahne. Oui, il y avait vraiment une famille de fantômes, mais certains étaient bienveillants, et d'autres malfaisants. On ne devait pas savoir tout de suite. Bien sûr, ceux qui étaient gentils réussiraient à sauver la princesse et seraient enfin libérés comme récompense...

Soudain Terry eut un petit cri.

"Je n'étais pas encore au passage effrayant." protesta Rahne.

"Non, mais... regarde par la fenêtre."

"Mais c'est à moi de raconter..."

"Je t'en prie." Terry était pâle comme la mort. "Regarde par la fenêtre et dis-moi si l'alcool me donne des hallucinations. Cela ne m'est jamais arrivé. Ce serait un bon jour pour une première fois."

Rahne jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et resta sans voix.

C'était une procession. Sur la lande, dans l'eau, dans le ciel, et dans la brume qui était un peu tout cela à la fois, une longue file de créatures fantômatiques, petites ou gigantesques, belles ou laides, fascinantes ou terrifiantes, animales, humaines, entre les deux...

"C'est le Sluagh." murmura Terry.

"Le quoi ?"

"Le cortège des fées de la Cour de l'Hiver."

* * *

"Je pense que nous sommes endormies et que nous rêvons." souffla Rahne.

"C'est toi qui disais que tu as une amie sorcière !" protesta Terry. Elle montra du doigt une figure au sommet de la tempête de fées, qui sembla soudain plus matérielle, plus visible, aux cheveux d'un blanc de neige sale, au long nez bleu, aux yeux de foudre. "Elle ! C'est la Cailleach Bheur ! C'est elle qui est chargée de remplacer l'été par l'hiver, d'invoquer la neige et le gel !"

L'énoncé de son nom avait fini de la distinguer, de lui donner une réalité. Elle semblait si lointaine, et pourtant Rahne pouvait maintenant distinguer tous les détails même si le brouillard courait sur la lande.

"Mais cela..." Rahne se retint de dire que cela ne pouvait pas exister. Peut-être que c'étaient des démons. Ou peut-être que Dieu avait créé les fées, comme il avait créé les extra-terrestres. "Que va-t-il se passer ?"

"Rien ? L'hiver va venir, je pense. Mais c'est une telle chance d'avoir vu cela ! Jamais je n'aurais cru..." Elle désigna un cheval recouvert de mousse. "Et là, c'est un Pooka ! Je crois... s'il y en a en Ecosse..." Elle poussa une nouvelle exclamation "Mais il y en a, là, qui viennent par ici !"

Rahne avait l'impression de voir un immense monstre, un léviathan aux milliers de têtes, apparaissant et disparaissant sans cesse. Et pourtant, quand Terry les montrait, les nommait, elle se mettait à les distinguer. C'était comme un serpent, le nouveau cou d'une hydre, qui sortait du corps principal, se dirigeait dans leur direction. On y distinguait des lames et des yeux qui brillaient.

"Ce sont des redcaps." expliqua Terry. Elle prenait goût à donner les explications, remarqua Rahne. Mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer. "Des créatures bien vicieuses. J'espère que même s'ils se rapprochent de nous, ils ne viennent pas _ici_."

Et pourtant, ils se rapprochaient - ou peut-être qu'ils devenaient plus réels. En tout cas, ils se semblaient plus juste une ligne dans le ciel, mais avaient pris pied dans la campagne environnante, courant, sautant les uns par dessus les autres. Malgré la distance, on distinguait leurs visages patibulaires, leurs chemises et leurs kilts déchirés par la guerre. Il était impossible de discerner si c'était des nains ou des géants. Ils se perdaient derrnière un buisson, passaient sur une colline - mais qui en savait la taille ? La nature ne fait pas de telles différences.

Soudain, Rahne réalisa que l'arbre auprès duquel ils passaient était celui du jardin de Moira.

"Je vais me faire attraper, mais je m'en moque !" s'écria Terry. D'un bond, elle se leva. Puis elle se prit les pieds dans la couette et tomba sur les genoux.

Elle hurla.

Le cri s'imprima vivement dans l'esprit de Rahne. Il aurait dû lui déchirer les tympans, constata-t-elle après. Mais il était peut-être possible, avec ce pouvoir, de rendre un hurlement plus agressif, ou moins ?

Elle regarda Terry avec admiration, comme si elle avait vraiment été une héroïne de légende dont le cri seul avait repoussé les assaillants. Mais au lieu de se draper dans sa dignité, Terry se releva en vacillant sur ses jambes, avec un sourire en biais.

"J'ai réveillé tout le monde !" s'exclama-t-elle en levant le poing en l'air. "Mon père est un héros. Nous avons une armée - presque. Qu'ils y viennent !"

Rahne, désorientée, regarda par la fenêtre. Les redcaps semblaient ne pas avoir été découragés du tout par le bruit - ils s'étaient même rapprochés.

"Allons organiser un plan." continua Terry. Mais quand elle voulait marcher, elle tanguait, basculait sur le côté. Rahne n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait tant bu. Elle l'appuya sur son épaule, l'aida à avancer, à descendre les escaliers, pas à pas.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Moira et Sean. Etrangement, ils n'étaient pas encore sortis pour leur demander ce qui se passait, ou pour leur faire des reproches. Ce n'était pas le moment de suivre les convenances - Rahne entra sans frapper, Terry sur ses talons.

Ils dormaient encore.

"Réveillez-vous !" s'exclama Rahne. Mais si le cri de Terry n'avait rien fait, il y avait peu de chance que cela ait le moindre effet. Elle secoua l'épaule de Moira, doucement d'abord, puis plus énergiquement. L'angoisse lui monta à la gorge. Et s'ils étaient arrivés trop tard, s'ils étaient déjà morts...

"Mon père ronfle." dit Terry d'une voix boudeuse.

C'était vrai. Et Rahne pouvait sentir le souffle de Moira. Elle remuait même un peu, pendant son sommeil.

Mais, pour une raison inconnue, il restait impossible de la réveiller. Rahne, sans réfléchir, embrassa Moira sur la tempe, mais ce n'était pas un conte, pas vraiment. Les baisers ne réveillaient pas et les fées étaient meurtrières.

"Rahne." dit soudain Terry d'une voix blanche.

Plusieurs redcaps, armés de haches de bronze, se tenaient devant la porte.

"Tu as dit qu'ils seraient endormis !" s'exclama l'un d'entre eux d'une voix geignarde.

"Le sorcier a juste garanti que par le pouvoir de Caer Ibormeith, ils ne pouvaient pas être réveillés ! Rien ne dit qu'ils dormaient tous !" Celui qui venait de parler semblait le chef. Sa barbe rousse était la plus longue de toutes. "Ce n'est pas bien grave, il suffit de les tuer."

* * *

Terry hurla, faisant le vide devant la porte, les projetant sur les côtés. Rahne commença à se métamorphoser en loup. D'un coup d'oeil, elles se comprirent : pas question de les poursuivre et de laisser leurs parents tout seuls quand elles ignoraient le nombre de leurs ennemis.

Personne ne repassa la porte. Mais ils n'étaient pas partis. On pouvait les entendre discuter. Ils semblaient nombreux, et pas spécialement blessés par l'attaque sonique.

"C'est une Wulver ! Une Wulver ! Je croyais que c'était des humaines !"

"Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu attaques d'abord et réfléchis ensuite."

"Je devrais présenter des excuses ?"

"Ou les tuer pour qu'elles ne racontent rien ?"

"Elles ont de jolies cheveux. J'aime les couleurs."

"Tu parles de les inviter ou les scalper ?"

"Les deux ?"

"D'ailleurs, c'est quand qu'on tue une ou deux personnes. Mon chapeau est tout marron ! Ce n'est affreusement pas élégant ! Je veux du sang frais !"

"Tu sais bien qu'ils se réveillent si on les saigne..."

"Pas si on vise bien..."

Finalement, l'un d'entre eux cria d'une voix qui tentait d'être enjouée. "Enchantée de te rencontrer, Wulver. Tu viens pour le changelin ?"

"Oui !" s'exclama Terry, alors que Rahne hésitait encore. Mais elle avait raison. Cela valait la peine de faire semblant, au moins le temps d'apprendre ce qu'ils étaient venus faire ici.

La voix continua "Qui est-elle ? Elle est humaine ?"

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Terry qui ne trouva pas ses mots, et Rahne qui répondit, en espérant ne pas faire d'erreur ni sur ses légendes ni sur sa diplomatie. "Elle est la fille semi-humaine d'une Banshee !"

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis "Nous pourrions le chercher ensemble, si vous voulez."

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent, les redcaps passèrent prudemment la porte. Elles savaient, maintenant, que leurs bonnets étaient couverts de sang. Certains étaient d'un brun passé, mais d'autres étaient encore rouges.

Ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine, moins qu'elles auraient cru. Rahne se demanda un moment si elle n'aurait pas dû réveiller Moira et Sean. D'après leur conversation une égratignure aurait suffi. Mais non ! Il y en avait peut-être d'autres, ailleurs dans la maison. Et puis, peut-être n'étaient-ils pas si méchants, après tout ? Ils ne semblaient pas être venus pour tuer - pas seulement, en tout cas - sinon, ils n'auraient endormi personne.

"Mais alors, vous n'êtes pas venus pour tuer des gens ?" demanda-t-elle, afin d'être sûre, quand même.

"C'est dommage, hein ?" répondit un redcap sans barbe, qui était peut-être une femme, il était difficile d'être sûr. "Mais trouver le changelin est plus important."

"Qui est-ce ?" demanda Rahne.

"Elle veut dire," interrompit Terry, "que nous devrions partager nos informations. Je ne sais presque rien, en fait. Il est dans cette maison, certainement. Nous savons aussi qu'il a été laissé dans le monde des humains, et - avez-vous eu des nouvelles récentes ?"

Rahne s'émerveilla que Terry puisse sembler si sûre d'elle et feindre si bien alors qu'elle avait encore du mal à marcher. Elle avait peut-être l'habitude.

"Non." répondit un autre redcap. "Mais sa mère humaine ne l'a pas aimé. Il est temps de le libérer."

Rahne n'aimait pas cette idée. De qui parlent-ils, pensait-elle. Y a-t-il une fée prisonnière ici ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Qui ici n'a pas été aimé par sa mère ? La mère de Rahne - et celle de Terry - étaient mortes tôt, mais rien ne disait qu'elles n'avaient pas aimé leurs enfants. La mère de Legion l'avait laissé ici, mais c'était pour son bien, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne savait pas pour les autres. Même Moira. Pas même quelque chose de si simple.

"Je voudrais l'aider à se venger, quand même !" protesta un des redcaps.

"Tu peux toujours passer derrière et ramasser le sang ! Tu peux bien comprendre une bonne petit haine familiale !"

"Mais s'il est si puissant qu'on le dit, peut-être qu'il ne restera même pas assez de morceaux !"

Rahne aurait dû, à ce moment, faire une remarque du type "oh oui du sang", plutôt que de se sentir nauséeuse et recroquevillée sur elle-même. Les missions d'infiltration n'étaient vraiment pas faites pour elle.

Terry but une rasade de whisky - pour se changer les idées, probablement. Cela soleva un murmure d'approbation chez les redcaps. Apparemment, c'était une fée comme ils voudraient en voir plus souvent.

Rahne pensait demander à Terry si vraiment elles ne pouvaient pas les combattre maintenant, quand une escouade supplémentaire surgit devant eux.

"Nous avons trouvé sa prison !" s'exclamèrent-ils. "Au sous-sol !"

Rahne et Terry n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de les suivre.

* * *

Les redcaps devenaient de plus en plus nombreux ; ils se massaient des deux côtés d'une porte que Rahne ne connaissait pas, dans un couloir obscur qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir visité, même quand elle descendait prévenir Moira que le travail avait des limites et que parfois le moment venait de manger et dormir.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Terry. "Pourquoi ne vous approchez-vous pas de la porte ?"

"C'est du fer !" grogna un redcap. "La pièce entière est en fer ! Ils l'ont placé ici pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir ! Quelle cruauté !"

L'un d'entre eux, qui portait de nombreux tatouages bleus, s'exclama "Je sens son esprit ! Il est bien deerrière cette porte ! Mais il est très faible, si faible !"

Celui qui avait la plus longue barbe soupira. "He bien, il va falloir utiliser quelqu'un d'autre. Les deux humains du haut sembent proches. Blessez gravement l'un des deux - coupez-lui un bras, par exemple -, et forcez l'autre à ouvrir la porte.

Rahne faillir crier "Non !" et ne put s'arrêter qu'en collant ses deux mains devant sa bouche.

"Ce ne sera pas la peine." dit Terry. Sa voix était calme, alors que tout le corps de Rahne tremblait. "Je suis à moitié humaine, et les Wulvers craignent l'argent, pas le fer. Nous allons vous ouvrir cela en quelques minutes."

Elles se placèrent en face de la porte, les redcaps toujours rangés à bonne distance.

"Que crois-tu qu'il y ait là-dedans ?" demanda Terry. Rahne mit quelques secondes à constater qu'elle avait recommencé à effacer le son de leurs voix pour n'importe qui d'autre. Elles pouvaient parler, tant qu'elles ne laissaient personne voir leurs lèvres.

"Je ne sais pas !" s'exclama Rahne. "Je voudrais dire que Moira ne ferait pas cela, mais cela ressemble à une cellule."

"Le fer diminue les pouvoirs des fées. S'il y en a une là-dedans... cela pourrait être dangereux. Elle est peut-être là pour une raison. Prépare-toi. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne veux pas qu'ils coupent le bras de mon père ou de Moira, et qu'ils décorent leurs bonnets avec le sang !"

"Et puis peut-être que c'est un accident et qu'elle mérite d'être libérée ? Peut-être qu'ils vont partir ?" Elle commençait vraiment à croire à la possibilité d'un prisonnier surnaturel. Maintenant que les fées existaient...

Elle commença à se transformer.

Terry eut un cri très grave qui fit trembler Rahne jusque dans ses entrailles. Mais elle ne concentrait pas son attaque sur la porte, seulement sur la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.

La pièce était entièrement vide.

Les redcaps commencèrent à tordre le cou pour voir leur changelin sortir en triomphe. Il y eut des murmures de déception, puis des grondements de fureur contre le redcap tatoué.

"Il n'est pas là !" grognèrent-ils. Un de ceux que Rahne supposait femelles leva sa hache. "Tu t'es trompé."

Il fuit, mais avec dignité. Il s'avança devant la porte d'aussi près qu'il le pouvait sans la toucher.

"Il était ici !" s'exclama-t-il.

Il y eut encore des huées. Rahne se sentait presque désolée pour lui, maintenant qu'elle était soulagée.

"Il était ici, mais il est mort ! Je peux invoquer son esprit !"

Après les fées prisonnières dans sa maison, les fantômes de fées ! Rahne regretta son moment de compassion.

Les redcaps faisaient silence, maintenant. Par intérêt, ou en signe de deuil, ou comme le calme avant la tempête.

"Mais ce sera difficile, et il aura besoin d'un corps." Le redcap - ce devait être lui le sorcier dont les autres avaient parlé - eut un sourire. "Allez chercher le gamin du premier étage. Il a de la place dans sa tête. Peut-être même qu'il ne pourrira pas."

Rahne sentit son corps se glacer. Legion, pensa-t-elle. Puis elle se reprit intérieurement. Ils veulent invoquer le fantôme dans le corps de David. Ils veulent le perturber encore plus qu'il l'est maintenant. Il ne mérite pas cela.

Bien sûr, elle avait eu tort. Ils étaient très nombreux. Elle aurait dû se battre avant.

Rahne se transforma en louve et sauta sur le sorcier.

* * *

Le redcap tatoué était peut-être un sorcier, mais comme tous les autres, il avait une grande hache et savait s'en servir. Au moins comme bouclier. Rahne dut changer sa trajectoire au dernier moment, et ne put mordre que son pied. C'était plus solide que ce dont elle avait l'habitude, mais elle parvint tout de même à transpercer la botte, et la peau.

Deux autres redcaps se précipitèrent pour défendre leur compagnon. Rahne esquiva de justesse, mais parvint tout de même à mordre la main de l'un d'entre eux.

Terry se mit à crier, protégeant ses arrières. Ses vagues soniques pouvaient repousser leurs attaquants, mais ne semblaient pas assez fortes pour les blesser sérieusement.

Rahne tourbillonna comme un ouragan rouge, attaquant furieusement. Ses crocs étaient couverts de sang, mais le reste de son corps aussi ; sans qu'aucune des blessures ne soit mortelle, les redcaps réussissaient à la toucher.

Finalement, Terry se retourna vers Rahne et cria.

Elle resta choquée, et heureusement. Terry ne comptait pas l'attaquer ; mais elle s'envola, l'agrippant par la taille, et elles boulèrent toutes les deux à l'intérieur de la prison de fer.

"Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi ! Il est encore là ! Je sens qu'il va faire quelque chose de terrible !" C'est du moins ce que Rahne voulait dire, mais elle ne parvint qu'à un grognement étranglé.

Plusieurs des redcaps étaient effectivement tombés, pas morts - ils semblaient difficiles à tuer - mais sérieusement blessés. Malgré les efforts de Rahne, celui qui portait les tatouages n'avait que des égratignures.

"Rahne, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es blessée !" s'exclama Terry, la serrant dans ses bras avec tant d'affection que Rahne cessa un instant de se débattre pour se libérer.

Une fois sa folie guerrière passée, elle ne put que réaliser qu'elle était effectivement en piteux état. Outre les égratignures multiples, elle avait plusieurs coupures sérieuses, qui ne l'empêchaient pas de bouger, mais pas lesquelles elle perdait du sang. Elle se roula en boule, lécha ses blessures.

"Je vais mieux maintenant, au sens où je suis... complètement dégrisée. C'est le cas de le dire. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable d'engager cela."

Dehors, il était impossible de voir les redcaps, plaquées comme elles l'étaient contre le mur le plus proche du couloir. Mais elles pouvaient entendre des remarques telle que "C'était de la très bonne violence !" et aussi "Dès que l'une d'entre elle passe la tête par là, je lance ma hache !" et "Du sang, c'est son sang ! Non, c'est moi qui repeins mon chapeau !"

La voix du redcap à la longue barbe se distingua, des autres, plus haute, très proche de la porte. "Je savais que vous étiez des traitresses ! J'avais tout compris à votre petit jeu !"

Bien sûr, pensa Rahne, nous n'étions pas très convaincantes en tant que fairies. Le redcap poursuivit. "Vous êtes de la Cour de l'Eté ! Vous voulez le changelin pour vous ! Mais il ne veut que la vengeance ; il vous sera impossible de l'avoir ! Vous avez déjà perdu !"

Rahne aurait pu rire de cette confusion si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique.

Elle entendit un piétinement dans le couloir ; et comme des cris de joie retentirent, elle supposa que les redcaps avaient réussi à apporter le corps endormi de David Haller.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Terry dans ce timbre particulier que Rahne reconnaissait maintenant, qui signifiait qu'elles étaient seules à entendre.

Rahne hocha la tête, puis reprit une forme à moitié humaine. "Je régénère vite." Ce n'était qu'à moitié un mensonge. Elle se sentait fatiguée, mais ses blessures avaient cessé de saigner.

"J'ai... je crois que j'ai un plan. Mais pour cela, il faudrait s'approcher de la porte, et... mon plan demande que j'utilise mes pouvoirs pour autre chose... je ne sais pas si tu es en état de me protéger..."

"Bien sûr !" s'exclama Rahne.

Elles firent quelques pas précautionneux vers la sortie. Les redcaps étaient probablement tous concentrés sur la cérémonie qui allait commencer, car personne ne sembla les remarquer.

* * *

Le sorcier commença à incanter. Il y eut des cris sauvages autour de lui.

Et puis sa voix commença à s'affoler, se faire étrange, partir très loin dans les graves et dans les aigus. Il y eut des interruptions, suivies de reprises bafouillées.

A en juger par les réactions des autres, ce n'était pas prévu au programme.

Et puis soudain, Rahne comprit. Elle interrompit un instant sa garde pour se retourner. Terry était en train de chanter, silencieusement ; elle émettait des ondes sonores qui empêchaient l'incantateur d'entendre sa propre voix, ou le trompaient sur ce qu'il était en train de dire. Qui le faisaient hésiter. Qui le faisaient avorter son incantation.

Rahne se concentra et attendit qu'un des redcaps s'en rende compte. Sa position était bonne : une seule ouverture, une salle d'un métal qui semblait atténuer leur force...

Cela pouvait marcher !

C'est à ce moment que son esprit s'effondra.

Elle avait pourtant appris, à l'Institut, à se protéger des attaques psychiques ! Elle tenta de résister, mais David... ou peut-être le fantôme qu'ils essayaient d'invoquer dans sa tête... émettait avec une telle force qu'il était impossible d'y résister.

"Au secours !" criait David.

Rahne était-elle à nouveau dans sa tête ? Non, il lui semblait, à travers la tempête d'émotions et d'illusions, de désert et de guerre, voir encore la salle, Terry, seulement plus flous.

Soudain, les visions furent remplacées par d'autres. Moira - mais pas comme elle la connaissait - plus jeune - pas seulement - plus soucieuse - des images fragmentées - Kevin, mon enfant - moins tendre - quelle horreur, qu'as-tu fait ? - je vais le refaire - tu ne peux pas - rien ne m'en empêche - s'il te plait - tu ne m'as jamais aimé.

Puis les appels de détresse de David à nouveau. Il se faisait attaquer par le changelin - Kevin, s'appelait-il - ou Proteus - dans le corps du mari de Moira - quelle horreur - comment Rahne savait-elle cela ? Ressentait-elle de la compassion pour lui, ou de l'horreur ?

Non, même s'il avait beaucoup souffert, elle ne voulait pas le laisser assouvir sa vengeance. Pas s'il ne lui restait rien d'autre dont il puisse profiter dans la vie qu'il espérait. Ce n'était pas pour Moira, pas pour David - pas seulement.

Cyndi lança sur Proteus une gerbe de flammes. Il rit. Pourtant, son expression sembla surprise, comme s'il avait ressenti quelque chose, comme s'il ne s'y était pas attendu. Oui, les efforts de Terry avaient changé quelque chose. Il était plus faible que les redcaps l'avaient espéré.

Rahne avait l'impression qu'elle allait se faire totalement aspirer. Ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois, pas aussi violent, peut-être parce que David dormait, peut-être parce qu'il était guéri.

Elle voulait résister. Mais pas seulement. Elle avait des messages à transmettre.

S'avançant comme un fantôme, illusion pour eux comme ils étaient illusions pour elle, elle souffla à David. "Terry et moi sommes en train de t'aider en ce moment même ! Ne renonce pas !"

A Jemail : "Protège David de ce que j'ai vu, si tu peux. Sa propre enfance est assez. S'il te plait."

A Cyndi. "Ton adversaire joue la comédie. Mais tu lui as fait mal. Et je te connais. Tu pas continuer, et tu vas gagner."

Et à Jack "Je te déteste. Mais je ne t'imagine pas renoncer et laisser un autre conquérir cet esprit à ta place."

Il fallait qu'elle revienne. Il fallait protéger Terry. En un suprême effort, elle revint à la réalité - ou plutôt, elle parvint à voir la réalité un peu plus que la furieuse bataille dans l'esprit de David.

Entièrement transformée en loup, elle sauta en l'air pour intercepter une hache en plein vol.

"Ce sont elles !" crièrent les redcaps. "Ce sont elles qui ont empêché que l'incantation soit bien dite ! Tout est de leur faute !"

Ni Rahne ni Terry ne pouvaient répondre, mais elles échangèrent un regard complice, qui signifiait "Exactement." Puis Rahne reprit le combat.

Enfin, ls cris irréguliers, au rythme sauvage, du redcap tatoué se turent.

Terry, elle aussi, cessa d'utiliser son pouvoir en un long soupir de fatigue. Elle eut un petit toussotement sec, douloureux.

"Il a échoué !" s'exclama un redcap. Cela devint une clameur. "Il a échoué, par la faute du Wulver et de la fille de Banshee !"

Rahne se prépara à défendre fièrement leurs vies, maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus d'occupation autre que se venger. Elle gronda dans leur direction d'un air menaçant.

Mais eu lieu de répondre à son défi, ils se tournèrent vers le sorcier, et, pour son échec, le tranchèrent en petits morceaux avec leur hache. Rahne cessa vite de regarder. Mais elle était certaine qu'il y avait eu assez de sang pour tous leurs chapeaux cette fois.

Et puis les bruits répugnants laissèrent place au silence, et tous les redcaps disparurent en une brume rougeâtre, qui persista longtemps, laissant dans le couloir sobre et médical une odeur de mort et de sang.

David remua faiblement.

"David !" s'exclama Rahne. "C'est toi ? Je veux dire, tu vas bien ?"

Il hocha la tête. "Je dormais. Je ne me souviens de rien. Mais j'ai l'impression que vous m'avez aidé. Et que ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez amené ici. Qui était-ce ?"

Rahne avait vu maintenant la colère monstrueuse de Proteus, et elle savait qu'il ne pouvait se trouver là, même caché.

"C'était... tu ne vas pas nous croire. C'était des fées. Mais des méchantes fées."

"Je peux croire beaucoup de choses." dit-il d'une voix morne. "Surtout quand elles sont méchantes."

"Dis-moi," demanda-t-elle à Terry, "qu'est-ce que c'est, exactement, un changelin ?"

"Oh, c'est quand les fées volent un bébé dans un berceau, et le remplacent par une autre fée, qui se fait passer pour lui, mais au fond, ne lui ressemble pas du tout."

Cela ne répondait pas vraiment à ses questions.

* * *

Rahne eut un moment d'appréhension devant la porte de Sean et Moira. Et si ils ne s'étaient pas réveillés ? Heureusement, Terry la poussa sans hésiter, bruyamment (volontairement bruyamment, sans doute) et trouva Sean et Moira, émergeant de leurs couvertures, encore tout ensommeillés.

"Papa !" cria Terry.

Elle vola presque vers lui, portée par son cri, et le serra dans ses bras. Sur le chemin, la bouteille de whisky qu'elle avait rangée dans sa chemise de nuit tomba à terre.

"Je suis désolée." dit-elle. "Je ne boirai plus jamais. Des redcaps nous ont attaqués et ils voulaient te couper la jambe. Je les ai empêchés de faire leur rituel pour attaquer l'esprit de David. Rahne m'a protégée."

"C'est vrai !" s'exclama Rahne, au cas où quelqu'un aurait mis les explications de Terry sur le compte de l'alcool. Apparemment, ce n'était pas un risque.

"Je suis fier de toi." murmura Sean.

Moira se leva, et Rahne se demanda un instant pourquoi elle n'avait pas couru dans ses bras, elle aussi. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser David tout seul.

Mais Moira les prit dans ses bras - tous les deux - et c'était bon. Rahne se laissa enfouir dans l'amour de sa famille avant même que la question qu'elle avait préparée lui revint à l'esprit.

"Maman," demanda-t-elle. "Maman, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il y avait une chambre entièrement en fer, dans le sous-sol, et les redcaps disaient que c'était une fée qui avait été mise là à la place de ton enfant, et qu'elles devaient le délivrer..."

"Ce n'est pas..." dit-elle, frappée au coeur. Moira recula. Il y eut une longue pause avant qu'elle choisisse de reprendre.

"Cela ne s'est pas passé comme cela. Kevin était vraiment mon enfant. Je n'ai aucune excuse. Pas que ce serait une excuse, mais... Oh, Rahne, je suis désolée de ne rien t'en avoir dit, je ne voulais pas que tu saches quelle mauvaise mère j'ai été."

Et maintenant, elle lui raconta tout ce que Rahne avait déjà presque compris. Ses soins distants (elle ne dit pas pourquoi, Rahne eut l'impression qu'il y avait un autre secret ici). L'enfant qui possédait d'autres corps, au point qu'on oubliait que c'était un enfant. Trop puissant, impossible à arrêter, à part par des ruses qui creusaient la méfiance et l'antipathie entre eux deux.

"Mais maman, s'il n'était pas une fée, pourquoi sont-elles venues ?"

"Son enfance n'a pas été douce, mais il avait des livres... Il a dû lire cette légende. Oui, c'est cela. Cela expliquait des choses, pour lui, et il s'est créé des amis, qui lui étaient liés par la magie et le sang, par la force de son esprit. Ils ont pu survivre à sa mort."

"Ou alors," protesta Rahne, "elles existaient déjà ! Et il les a juste appelées !"

C'était étrange. Elles avait trouvé ces créatures déplaisantes et cruelles. La veille, elle aurait appelé les fées celtes des démons. Mais elle ne voulait pas croire que le reste du cortège sombre et merveilleux qu'elle avait vu avec Terry n'était que la création d'un mutant.

"Peut-être bien." murmura Moira. "Peut-être bien." Et elle serra encore Rahne dans ses bras comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'irait nulle part, qu'elle ne serait jamais emportée par les fées.


End file.
